The present invention relates to a novel package, more particularly to a package where a shell is secured to the back or rear side of a card that has windows which permit the objects contained in the package to be visually inspected and touched by a prospective purchaser but yet prevent such packaged object from being withdrawn from the package through the window.
Typical package containers have a paperboard card and a transparent thermoplastic film, or plastic sheet, that is molded or shaped to conform with the object contained. With these packages, sometimes referred to as "blister" packages, the contents are inaccessible in that they project outwardly from the front of the paperboard card and are completely encased by the plastic shell. With traditional blister packages the contents of the package are in front of the paperboard card which also creates difficulties with the graphics used in displaying the package.
Alternative blister type packages include clamshell packages made out of plastic sheets which conform closely to the shape of the article being packaged. These types of blister packages can be constructed so they are reusable and allow the purchaser to place the contents back into the package for storage. Unlike blister packages made with a paperboard card, with these packages the contents of the package is normally completely visible to the purchaser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,239 discloses a blister package that uses a plastic sheet and a paperboard card where a blister shell is premolded by thermo-forming techniques so the plastic conforms to the article being packaged. According to the specification, the blister shell is sealed to the front of a paperboard card. The paperboard card is disclosed as being coated with a heat-activatable adhesive printing ink to prevent smudging of the graphics on the paperboard card and to insure that a good adhesive bond remains between the paperboard card and the blister shell. With this type of blister package the contents project outwardly from the front of the paperboard card when displayed and it does not allow the prospective purchaser to handle the articles contained in the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,586 discloses a completely transparent reclosable blister package for containing markers and crayons. According to the specification, this blister package allows the prospective purchaser to view and inspect the contents of the package in its entirety without opening the container. This blister package, likewise, does not allow the prospective purchaser to handle the articles packaged without opening the package. Moreover, this type of package usually requires a paper insert to provide the graphic design for the display package. When paper inserts are used the graphics designs usually appear only as two dimensional figures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,551 discloses a transparent plastic clamshell blister package is made of mirror image plastic panels for pliers or similar hand tools. This package, as shown in the specification, is designed so a prospective purchaser can operate the handles of the tool while the teeth or upper portion of the pliers or hand tool remain in the clamshell shaped blister package. This patent also discloses the use of an information card that is inserted within the clamshell blister package which has the same limitations as stated above.
None of the above cited references disclose a package that features the combined advantages of having articles in a shell or pocket secured to the back side of a card with windows such that the articles contained therein can be seen and touched by the prospective purchaser through the windows, eliminating the need for a paper insert, and permitting the card to have graphic designs of three dimensional like figures that are prominently displayed.